


Preschool Days

by Hiway202



Series: Schooling Danny Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Let's travel back in time to preschool. For Danny. How will he react to making friends, playing games, and making crafts. But most importantly, how will he and his new friends react when they are given a HUGE problem for kids their age?





	Preschool Days

Today's the big day! I finally get to start preschool! I jump out of my blue toddler bed and run into my parents room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Preschool starts today!" I jump excitedly onto the bed. My parents groan.

"Danny, it's three in the morning. Go to bed. Preschool doesn't start until noon."

I don't get it. So what if it's three? Makes no difference to me.

"Unless there's a ghost, let me sleep!" Daddy rolls over on his side. I jump off there bed and run out of the door.

"Jazzy!" I shout, running into my five year old sister's room. "Jazzy! Preschool starts today!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Danny woke me up!" Jazz's scream peirces the air and I have to cover my ears.

"Sorry, Jazz," I say sadly and walk out of her room. I'm on my way back into mine when I run into my Mom in the hall.

"Danny, I know you're excited, but please, go to bed. You don't want to be tired for preschool, do you?"

I think about it. My mom has a point. If I'm tired how can I have fun meeting new friends or playing with the toys?

"Alright, fine." I follow my mom into my room where I plop down on my bed. She pulls the covers up over me and tucks me in. Then, she walks out of the door.

I lay there in silence and what would be complete darkness if it wern't for my night light. I glance out my window. It's a clear night and there's a full moon and very bright stars.

I don't know how Mommy thinks I can go to sleep so easily on such an exciting day. I get out of bed and turn my light on. The white light bounces off of my baby blue walls.

I open my toy chest and pull out my space rocket. As I pretend to fly it around my bedroom I think of all the excitement to come later that day: toys, games, friends, snacks, the list can go on and on.

"VROOM!" I say happily, creating a spaceship noise.

"DANNY, BE QUIET!" Jazz yells from her room. I hear my mom groan. Uh oh, now would be a good time to get in bed. I jump into bed and pull the sheets over my head. Then, I start "snoaring." Mom enters my room and says, "Danny, please just. Go. To. Bed. Now!" Maybe she's right. Maybe that would be best. She turns off my light and I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up, this time with sun shining. Good. I am assuming I'm allowed up now so I get out of bed and run down stairs. Daddy is making pancakes and waffles.

"Morning, son," he tells me, flipping the pancake he is currently cooking in the pan.

My orange jumpsuited father is a great cook, mostly because he doesn't want to eat burt or unflavored food.

Mommy walks down stairs with Jazz. Jazz is five and if Kindergarten. She is also a, um, I forget the word but she's really smart.

Mommy is a scientist. So is Daddy, but I think Mommy's better. Anyways, she invents tons of cool ghost hunting gadgets, but she doesn't let me play with them.

"Hey Danny, like my hair?" Jazz has her orange hair in a blue headband. She wears it like this every day so I have no idea why she's asking me.

"Sure, Jazz," I tell her.

"Okay, Danny, it's your turn to get ready." Mommy takes me upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day.

* * *

1 hour later.

We pull into Amity Elementary's parking lot. The preschool and Kindergarten are built onto the first and second grade buildings. I look around the school. There are lots of first, second, third, forth, fifth, and sixth graders walking to their classes. Preschoolers and Kindergarteners walk with their parents to meet their teachers for the first time. My mom walks out of the car, walking over to my carseat. Jazzy unbuckles her seatbelt and hops out of her booster seat and runs towards the school.

"Jasmine! Stop! You know how dangerous that is!" Mom yells after her. Jazz stops running.

"Sorry Mommy. I'm just so excited!"

I don't blame her. She finally gets to start Kindergarden which is supposed to be way more fun than preschool.

Mommy finally gets me unbuckled and we're on our way into the school. We go to my classroom first. My teacher, Mrs. Hillton, welcomes me to the class pinning a nametag to my shirt. It reads, "Daniel."

"But, my name's Danny!" I complain.

"Nickname, Danny," she murmers as she scribbles in her book. She then walks away to greet the next kid. I give my mom a confused look.

"Bye sweetie," she says, giving me a kiss on my forhead before leaving with Jazz to go to her class.

I look around the room. There are about fifteen kids in the class and surely more to come. I walk over to a boy with blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Danny," I tell him.

"I'm Dash," he responds, but is soon distracted by another boy with black hair and two girls with black and blonde. I look around the room for more people but everyone seems to already be playing with someone.

Everyone except for this one girl with black hair in the back. I walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm Danny."

"I'm Sam," she responds. I give her a confused look. "What?" she asks.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" I ask her.

"It's a girl's name, too. It's both," she responds, a little offended.

"Oh." Silence.

"Wanna be friends?" She asks me?

"Sure!" I respond.

"Alright class, settle down. Find your seats," the teacher directs us. I look hard for the desk with my name on it. Finally, I find it.

The desks are in groups of threes. In my group is me, Sam, and this boy named Tucker.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ghost zone two Observants are watching Danny, Sam, and Tucker interact with each other.

"They're friends," one Observant tries to explain to Clockwork.

"Well, that's good considering Danny is going to become Danny Phantom in the near future. He's going to need the support of his friends," Clockwork says.

"How do we know they can handle it?" the second Observant asks.

"We just have to trust them. They will, I know they will," Clockwork says.

"We have to test them," Observant one says.

"Yes, we have to test them. And I know just the way to do it."


End file.
